oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kani the Dog
Kani is a Shiba Inu who honors loyalty, bravery, and vigilance. She has trained for a decade in the art of soul materialization, able to expand her soul to create objects, empower herself, and restore or manipulate the environment around her. She has recently left her home of Wakoku, and is joining the ever-growing fight against the mysterious hivemind known as the Anti-Wisps. Concept and Creation For a while I've wanted to make a sword-wielding dog character, preferrably a Shiba Inu. Though I never had the opportunity to make them or anything, so they just kinda stayed back. Then when I was making a group of characters based on anime genres, I realized "Hey, you know what's super Japanese? Shiba Inus!" and thus the idea came back and now Kani represents the Shonen genre, drawing ideas from a handful of highly popular Shonen anime and manga. Personality History Kani is from Wakoku, an island country to the east (Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, it's basically edo-period Japan but in the Sonic-verse). She was raised in a small rural village, and grew up hearing the stories of great heroes and their triumphs. At the age of ten, Kani was lucky enough to actually meet one of these heroes. A wolf, similarly named Kami, had come upon the village and met Kani. The puppy was immediately fascinated by her, and constantly followed Kami trying to learn from her and witness her adventures. While Kami was initially annoyed, she eventually found this dedication admirable, abd offered to take Kani under her wing as an apprentice. So from Kami, Kani began to study everything her master knows. Not only swordsmanship and soul projection, but to keep a peaceful heart and a balanced mind as well. They grew a closer bond, becoming almost like mother and daughter, and have ventured across Wakoku for an entire decade. But, there was bad news arising from the west. There had been numerous reports of strange, corrupting monsters dubbed "Anti-Wisps". Kani, seeking to help the fight, left Wakoku and Kami (against her mentor's wishes) to Empire City, where most of the reports originate. Currently, Kani is living in the city, and actively searching for any trace of Anti-Wisp activity to destroy. Abilities Relationships Kami Palette Amelia Laika Sacha Trivia *Kani is named after the three Japanese words often used to describe Shiba Inus, that being "Kan'i" (meaning brave), "Ryousei" (meaning loyal), however she does not have "Soboku" in her name (meaning alert). *Kani is tall and heavy enough to be commonly mistaken for an Akita Inu, the larger counterpart of a Shiba. *She is heavily inspired by Japanese folklore and works that are based around said folklore, particularly Okami and Inuyasha. Those are also the reason why she was chosen to be of the canine family. *Kani also has a heavy basis in the typical shonen anime such as Naruto, Dragon Ball, and Hunter x Hunter, as she possesses abilities similar to the Chakra, Ki, and Nen-based powers present in respective shows. Gallery Category:Fancharacters Category:Females